


Fusion Gals

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fusion, Gen, Married Life, Smut, Threesome, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Happily married to both his wives; Pyrrha and Ruby, Jaune ponders what it would be like if they combined their unique quirks together. That is until Ozpin proposes a rather outrageous plan and introduces an even more outrageous machine. Deciding to experiment themselves Pyrrha and Ruby volunteered to combine into one singular individual resulting in a more powerful huntress that contains all their unique attributes and quirks.They decided to have fun with this form, hoping to get others involved as well, in sexual congress with their husband Jaune.  Who knows what sort of crazy super-huntress combinations will follow.





	Fusion Gals

 

**Fusion Gals**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter One- Lancaster Ark, hello Pyrruby**

 

********

 

**Part One**

 

Some time years later after Beacon….

Walking his way towards a luxurious and exotic three story household Jaune Miles Arc, husband of both Pyrrha and Ruby Arc, arrived at his front door after a long day at work. He had a smile on his face despite feeling weary, he’d always have one when it came to seeing his two precious wives; Pyrrha and Ruby.

Standing at about the same height as he always was Jaune hardly appeared any different despite being in his mid-early twenties. His build was buffer yet modestly honed, his scraggly hair now neater and a few centimeters shorter, his outfit consisting of a professional attire similar to Ozpin save for the dark jacket, Jaune Arc was a seasoned huntsman now and currently a professor at Beacon Academy.

Turning his key and opening the door he stepped  into the manor they own and Jaune noticed, with some curiosity, that his wives were not there to greet him in person.

“Huh, they haven’t missed a day yet. Maybe they’re in the shower.” He guessed and closed the door behind him as he made his way deeper until he saw light within the kitchen.

He heard some rummaging noises and decided to see what the deal was, when pushing open the kitchen door he was greeting with the heartwarming sight of both Pyrrha and Ruby in the middle of cooking dinner.

“Oh there you are! We didn’t hear you come in, c’mere.” Ruby cheered out as soon as she turned to the side to greet Jaune. Pyrrha stood back up from putting a pot roast into the oven and brightened up greatly when seeing her treasured husband return from work.

Ruby Rose-Arc was now a full blown woman at the prime age of twenty-three. She was taller than before, to nearly Pyrrha’s height in fact. Her body fully developed into a graceful womanly form complete with slightly slimmer waist and a beautiful firm set of C-cup breasts. Her red tipped hair was much the same in color except it was longer in length. Ruby had grown it out to wear it in a low hanging ponytail in the back while keeping a set of stylish bangs in the front. Her glimmering silver eyes were still as a beautiful and bright as they were in her younger years. She currently wore a pair of high riding black shorts with a dark red tank top underneath her blood red apron.

“You heard your wife, get over and give us a hug and a kiss each. Me first though.” Pyrrha beamed earning a pout from Ruby as she leaned forward to grab and pull Jaune in by the arms into a very affectionate embrace.

Pyrrha Arc was also a fully blossomed beauty, nearly on par with a supermodel goddess in fact. Her body was perfectly filled out with slim waist, wider hips, and bodacious curvatures. Her breasts even grew to a very decent D-cup size following her growth post-Beacon. Her long flowing red hair was much the same except hanging free and unbound down her shoulders and backside granting her the heavenly appearance of a red headed angel. Currently she wore a tight fitting pink sweater and a pair of tight-fitting jeans highlighting her luscious long legs, all of it being masked by the pink apron she wore.

“No firsties, Pyrrha! We’re both equal when it comes to importance! Also no fair that you called dibs first!” Ruby steamed and wedged herself into the embrace being at Jaune’s right side while Pyrrha was on his left.

Jaune just chuckled wearing a sheepish grin as his two favorite redheads butted heads like they always did. He grabbed Pyrrha from the side and dipped her in his arms before pulling her lips onto his for a passionate kiss, one that relaxed her almost immediately, then he let her up and pulled Ruby in to do the same making her melt in his arms and erasing any tension.

Once he brought back Ruby up he looked to both of his dizzily smiling wives and asked what’s for dinner. Pyrrha snapped out of her trance first and answered.

“Well it’s your favorite; yummy grilled chicken served with mashed potatoes and macaroni. Ruby?” Pyrrha turned to her co-wife to chime in her piece.

“With cookies and whip cream for dessert.” Ruby concluded cutely winking at Jaune.

Pyrrha chuckled with a sigh as she shook her head. “It’s always cookies with you, Ruby.”

“And it’s always healthy food with you, Pyrrha. Let him have some junk every once in a while.” Ruby jibed resulting in another glare-off between each other again.

Despite how many times the pair argued or threw good hearted jibes at each other they always put Jaune, their loving husband, first in every single affair. He just had to shrug at how good he had it.

“Hey. Did you girls have another food fight again? I see a lot of Ruby’s cookie dough lining the walls and cabinets here.” Jaune asked pointing to the doughy entrails decorating the kitchen.

Both Pyrrha and Ruby chuckled nervously and bashfully avoided eye contact, surefire sign they were both guilty of instigating it. Sometimes they’re disagreement on what to serve for dinner lead to a quick food battle between the two.

“Say, how about we start eating? The food will get cold if we don’t hurry.” Ruby beamed clearly deflecting the question. Jaune just chuckled and grabbed each of his wives into his arms and walking with them while having an arm around each of their waists.

The two sighed in relief and cuddled with him affectionately as they made their way to the dinner table. Once they sat down at the table the three of them began eating, all while the girls each had their fun playing footsies with Jaune’s crotch underneath it. They often had this sort of friendly wife vs wife rivalry between despite marrying the same man, plenty of times it was cute, and other times it just led straight into the bedroom for a much needed threeway to get them out of it. Jaune wasn’t complaining though, but he did find it a little weird and kinda annoying they were both competing which one would get pregnant first.

“I know what you’re thinking, Jaune honey. Me and Ruby still haven’t seen a lot of eye to eye in this marriage, but I assure you we are making….progress?” Pyrrha voiced next to Jaune while still rubbing her left foot all along his right thigh.

“I’m not worried too much about that, I know you two get along well enough at home, at least relatively anyway, but what I am kinda worried about is how you do it at work. You’re both professors for the same combat class after all.” Jaune voiced feeling a pleasurable yelp come out of him upon feeling Ruby’s dainty feet rub up and down on his balls through his pants.

“Tee hee, I made you squeak, means I hit a sweet spot.” Ruby commented with a sly smirk.

“Yep, you did.” Jaune weakly said back.

“Now that you mention it, it is kind of a big challenge. I mean where Pyrrha goes over one topic of combat I go over another that really kinda contradicts what she says. Like oil and vinegar, they just don't’ mix.” Ruby stated taking a bite of her food.

“She’s right about that at least, but it’s never become problematic so as long as we have you to come home to.” Pyrrha stated cheesily leaning in for a sweet kiss on Jaune’s cheek prompting Ruby to do the same to his mouth. The little redhead earned Pyrrha’s ire on that one seeing as how she glared at the little reaper while she withdrew from their husband’s mouth with a sly smile.

“Well as long as there isn’t any serious problems with teaching the same class I’m all good with it. I wish there was a way to combine you two into a single person to save yourselves all the trouble, plus that would just be so cool to see.” Jaune noted taking a spoonful of his mashed potatoes.

Ruby snorted in laughter when she heard of Jaune’s idea. “Even if that wasn’t such a wacky idea,which is totally taken out of Dragon Ball Z by the way, I don’t think Pyrrha would ever have my love for cookies even after fusing with me. It’s in her nature to eat healthy all the time.”

Pyrrha simply stuck out her tongue at Ruby as they continued eating together for a wonderful evening dinner, despite both girls doing their usual rivalry business they were wives first and foremost, thus they had a special bedroom surprise planned for their husband tonight.

*******

After finishing their meals and cleaning up the dishes Jaune went up to the bathroom to change into his pajamas, a simple shirt and shorts combination since Ruby and Pyrrha both made him get rid of the bunny onesie.

When he got out he was treated to the very special sight of both his beautiful wives posing there on the overly large King size bed, courtesy of their tournament winnings, wearing matching lingerie teddies colored in crimson and rose red. Pyrrha’s was crimson and her teddie was see-through, it was lacy in design and featured a red sash around each of her arms for elegance, the torso piece was so skimpy it looked like a V-strap bathing swimsuit except made out of translucent material. Jaune saw everything and more, nothing was left to the imagination.

With Ruby she wore something similar except in her favored rose red color, like Pyrrha’s it was skimpy in its design leaving nearly all of her bodacious body exposed save for the v-strap part of her outfit that covered up her breasts and her mound. Unlike Pyrrha’s Ruby’s arms weren’t wrapped in any kind of sash, instead she had on a silken red scarf around her neck granting her a sleek sexy appearance with her hair undone and free. She positively looked like another sexy goddess in the same vein as Pyrrha.

!!

Jaune, no matter how many times he’d seen then naked he still felt blood rush up to his head and an erection throb angrily with sexual excitement upon seeing the girls look so sexy.

“Jaaauuune.” Pyrrha cooed beckoning to him in a dreamy voice.

“We have a surprise for you today.” Ruby chimed in with a similarly seductive tone. She came closer to Pyrrha and draped her arms around her shoulders posing with her suggestively as though in a pinup fold for their husband.

“Oh? What could it be I wonder?” Jaune trailed off feeling hypnotized by their combined sexual beauty as he walked towards the bed shedding all his clothes while he did so. The last piece of clothing which were his boxers came off next revealing a hardened ten inch erection ready for action, both girls never got tired of seeing it nor did they tire of having fill up their bodies.

The second he crawled onto the bedspread surface Pyrrha removed Ruby from herself and turned her around showing him her pert supple ass and then slapping it! Ruby let out a pleasurable squeak after feeling Pyrrha’s hands sting her bottom, Jaune got more excited after hearing her squeak like that. He then looked to Pyrrha who nodded in affirmation.

“That’s right, tonight’s the night you we finally get to teach Ruby about the joys of anal sex. You know how she’s always been avoiding it all this time, now I think she’s ready for you to have at it. I even purchased several toys we could use for just such an occasion.”

“Hehe, you really prepared for this, Pyrrha.” Jaune noted with a hearty chuckle as he closed in on Ruby’s prostrated form.

The younger girl looked from over her shoulder at Jaune with a lust filled gaze and honey glow blush on her face. He felt his hands around her thighs to her waist then to her ass, Ruby shuddered pleasurably at his touch when she felt his strong hands touch and stroke the surface of her buttocks in preparation. Pyrrha watched in aroused interest after she fished out a large red and crimson strapon to use on her co-wife’s ass after Jaune was through with her.

Jaune pulled up closer and wrapped his strong arms around Ruby’s midsection pulling her close to his upper body. The beautiful rose turned her head to the side and engaged Jaune in a steamy make out session with lips passionately gliding all over each other with tongues sensually joining in the middle Not wanting to feel left Pyrrha inched her way into the oral exchange and engaged her husband and co-wife into a tongue filled threeway, she’d alternate between kissing Jaune’s lips then switching to Ruby’s to having her tongue suckled on by either one of them. It was a heated romantic embrace between the marital trio. While this went on Jaune grabbed one of Ruby’s asscheeks and gently smacked it with his left hand causing her to squeal in excitement while exchanging saliva with Pyrrha. He reached around undoing the thin clasp of lingerie covering her mound and began to finger her pussy from underneath making it hard for her to breathe or even concentrate she was being kissed on both sides from her two lovers.

This went on for several more minutes with Ruby getting wetter by the second and Pyrrha feeling friskier to take part in some intense action. Jaune slowly broke off from the heated exchange of lips and tongue between his two wives and drew back to get into position behind Ruby’s prostrated form gripping his ten inch long steel hard erection in hand. Both girls looked on excitedly with trills of excitement up their bodies, Ruby was a bit nervous though. Jaune knelt on one knee and circled the smooth bulbous head of his member around the smooth cleft of her buttocks until he placed it at the opening of her clean pink pucker hole of an anus. Ruby bit down on her lower lip in growing anticipation as Jaune started to push in the head of his length into the ringed muscle of Ruby’s anus.

“Eemmmnn!!” Ruby moaned with her face growing redder by the second as she felt her husband stretch out her her hole by burying one inch of his cock at a time inside of her. Silently moaning with mouth agape Ruby was in a flux of sensations comprised of pain and pleasure as she struggled to accommodate the loss of her anal virginity. Pyrrha held her face close and started kissing up her neck to her the side of her face in order to soothe the transition, it didn't help that Jaune was big down there, but that was part of the fun in the champion’s opinion.

“Hhaa!” Ruby let out once she fell all ten inches of Jaune’s meat wedged inside her anus, the blonde himself grit his teeth and grinned at the pressuring sensation of her buttocks squeezing down on him. Alsas he wasted no time and started withdrawing then thrusting his hips in a slowly building passion resulting in Ruby’s ass clapping into his waist. Soon soft hoarse moans came out of the girl’s mouth instead of whimpers as Ruby quickly adjusted and felt the thrill of Jaune plowing her buttocks!

Biting on her lower lip again Ruby was immersed in a sea of utter bliss as her husband gradually started escalating the pace and intensity of his thrusts!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!

Her butt cheeks jiggled as they slapped into his waist and Ruby reached behind to wrap an arm around his back holding onto him tightly while he rammed her ass. Just then she looked down ahead of her and noticed Pyrrha laying back with legs sprawled and pussy exposed with her signaling Ruby to come eat her out. The co-wife obliged and leaned down placing her face between the other redhead’s legs driving her tongue past her folds beginning to eat her out. Pyrrha softly writhed in pleasure and started moaning while she held Ruby’s head down into her pussy while Jaune sodomized her from behind. It was an effectual chain of carnal bliss often shared between the three of them almost every night after work.

Pyrrha felt Ruby moaning from down between her legs and could tell she was close to cumming, the sensations of anal sex wrought by Jaune’s long length had been too much for her. Suddenly the younger woman felt her body shudder and shake following up with a coarse moan coming out from between Pyrrha’s legs!

“Hhhaa aaaahh!!” She screamed out in blissful intensity and felt her vaginal muscles convulse repeatedly in violent juicy pulses just above the bed sheets. Jaune felt her sphincter squeeze several times on his cock pushing him close to cumming as well, but instead of letting out inside her anus Jaune pulled out just in time so he could jerk his meat all over Ruby’s soft perfectly ample buttocks letting out multiple ropes of semen splattering her backside!

Around the same time Pyrrha came all over Ruby’s face spraying her cum fluids all over the reaper’s tongue and lips while also shuddering. The three came down from their high in great relief before rising back to action once again thanks to their large drives of sexual energy.

“Okay, who’s next?” Jaune asked in a challenging tone which resulted in Pyrrha quickly bolting up to grab the strap on into her hand holding up for Jaune to see.  The perverse look grin on her beautiful face along the gesture pointing toward Ruby told him all he needed to do. He remembered that Pyrrha did really enjoy getting fucked in the ass, who's to say she wouldn’t enjoy it the other way around?

Seconds later….

“Aaaah!! Aaah! Pyrrha! Jaaauune!” Ruby howled out as her body jingled between them with Jaune driving his meat directly into her cunt with savage thrusts while Pyrrha laid on her side jamming the plastic phallus of the strap on she was wearing into Ruby’s ass!

The pair piston slammed into the redheaded woman making her feel overwhelming jolts of pleasure as both of her holes got repeatedly penetrated in tandem! Jaune had freshly cleaned off his member after having fucked Ruby’s ass, now he was riled up and plunging all ten inches straight into her snatch in frenzied thrusts. Pyrrha was having just as much fun jamming the fake phallus straight into Ruby’s ass after having it been tenderized by Jaune earlier on, she may not have felt as much pleasure doing this compared to him, but she did like seeing Ruby under her thumb in a way. Plus she had a real big kink for anal fetish, Jaune could attest to that.

Pat!patpatpatpatpatpatpat!

The two fucked in and out Ruby’s orifices until she started undulating wildly in orgasmic writhing spasms indicating she was cumming! Jaune grit his teeth and felt the tight vaginal muscles of his second wife squeeze down on him in wild pulsations that pushed him to cum! Ruby held her hands tightly around the back of his neck pulling him into a hungry tongue lashing kiss after feeling herself cum on his dick. Jaune in turn succumbed to the tight pleasures of her orgasm and slammed himself to the hilt before feeling his balls pump thick viscous ropes of semen straight his rod to pour out into Ruby’s pussy! With loud thick globs of cum blasting her insides Jaune came like a hose inside of Ruby Rose-Arc for several long minutes until finally finishing up. Ruby’s body relaxed with her limbs drooping down Jaune’s body and her face panting in blissful peacefulness.

Pyrrha and Jaune gently dislodged her from their respective mounts to lay her on the bed to rest in post coital bliss leaving the Arkos couple alone together with Pyrrha detaching the strapon. The beautiful redheaded wife placed herself into the wall behind her while hiking up a leg beckoning her husband to come over. Jaune grinned and did just that; picking up her leg and grabbing her waist Jaune picked up Pyrrha just as soon as he pushed his length into her snatch!

“Nnnhaaahh!! Mmmmm!” Pyrrha moaned loudly and closed her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Her large breasts squished up against his chest, her hiked leg wrapping around his buttocks, and her body jittering with elation as the love of her life inserted the entirety of his length directly into pussy! Pyrrha was in paradise.

Jaune closed the distance between their lips resulting in a frenzied make out session, tongues slid about as each partner inhaled the other’s breath and tasted the other’s saliva. His hips started bumping upward into her quirm with short yet hard bursts creating the soft clapping sound of their bodies meeting!

Pyrrha tilted her head back moaning hoarsely while keeping her legs wrapped around her lover’s buttocks. Jaune piston slammed his entire length all the way up past her cervix into her womb repeatedly causing Pyrrha to moan and writhe underneath his frame. He slammed and pounded his hips into her pussy over and over again switching between kissing her square on the lips then alternating to nibbling her neck, her body banged and jiggled against him savoring the overwhelming filling sensation of his meat stretching out her insides. They carried on like this for another hour when Jaune started roughly slamming his hips into her waist in hammering speed making Pyrrha cling to him even tighter as she fast approached her climax!

“Huah! Aah! Aaaaahh!!” She howled out before clamping her limbs around his muscular form; locking her legs tightly around his buttocks causing him to push all the way in to where his dick prodded the walls of her womb!

Jaune felt the tight spasms and convulsions her pussy had all over his cock making him tilt his head back and groaning as his balls throbbed and released another payload of spunk! He pulled Pyrrha close by pressing her arms around the backside of her waist keeping her snug deep while he cums. His face met hers in yet another heated embrace where the two of them swallowed each other’s mouths in unbridled passion. Pyrrha kept herself latched onto his body while his member stayed hilt deep releasing load after load of his genetic essence into her body!

“Hhooaah, Jaune. Mmnnnh! I love you. I love you so much!” Pyrrha mewled as her body relaxed within his sweaty arms as the two carried themselves over to the bed to lay next to Ruby.

“I love you too, Pyr. Ruby too, both of you more than anything in the world.” He breathed back kissing her on the lips in a tender lip-lock without erotic tongue work.

Pyrrha rested atop of Jaune after finishing her climax, Jaune pulled Ruby’s sleeping form over to lay on his other side as he himself drifted to sleep after pulling Ruby up to rest her head on his chest alongside Pyrrha.

 

**Part Two**

 

The next day came and with it so too did Jaune return to work at Beacon along with his two lovely wives. Currently, it was lunch break and here he sat in the faculty break room across from Headmaster Ozpin himself, who unsurprisingly sipped out of his coffee mug calmly. Jaune just sat with a chicken and bacon ranch sub sandwich eyeing him with a perked eyebrow when a certain question came to mind.

“So do you ever drink anything other than coffee? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without that mug in your hand.” Jaune spoke catching Ozpin’s attention, as always the professor simply kept his stoic unreadable face on while smiling at him.

“I have in fact, it is just that no one has ever seen me do it.” He answered making Jaune groan.

“Always a cryptic one-liner with you, Oz.” Jaune retorted earning a chuckle from ageless Headmaster.

“Off-topic question I’ve been wondering.” Jaune began again. “Have you ever wondered, if two people could merge into one person? You know like in those fusion transformations you see in Mistralian anime.”

Ozpin took another sip and spoke with a tone of interest.

“Actually no, but it is an interesting idea. Thought about combining your two wives into one ‘Super’ woman, have you? I suppose that would make sex in the bedroom all the more kinkier. Glynda certainly has a thing with domination that I don’t particularly have a passion for.”

Jaune sputtered out his drink of soda when hearing him, but quickly composed himself and wiped his chin off.

“Well that was out of left field, but I can sorta see where you’re coming from. Pyrrha’s really big on backdoor friskiness and Ruby is mostly vanilla with the exception of cookie dough on naked body escapades. I do my best to keep the two of them fully satisfied by the end of the day.” Jaune commented offhandedly.

“You’ve come a long a way since your days as a student, Jaune. Putting the wife thing aside I’d say plenty of students admire you for your bravery and strength, must be why both Pyrrha and Ruby fell in love with you.”

“Thanks, Professor. Ya know, funny thing is I made a comment the other day thinking about what would a Pyrrha and Ruby be like if they combined into one woman. Would she have Ruby’s love of cookies? Or would they be as a sporty and sweet as Pyrrha? Just a crazy idea is all, but it would make things easier for a little while. Those two are always competing one way or another.”

Ozpin was quiet for a full second until finally smirking knowingly.

“Well, perhaps it is not as crazy and far-fetched as you might think, Mister Arc.” He offered seeing Jaune shrug cluelessly as he took a bite of his sandwich. Ozpin felt like smacking his head at his cluelessness sometimes and made it more clearer. “What I mean is; we can make fusing two girls into one a very real possibility. Are you interested?”

Jaune let a piece of his sandwich fall out of his lips in shock.

********

“Where are we going, Professor? Ruby and I just teaching out respective classes and would like to meet our husband before heading home.” Pyrrha voiced as she walked alongside the former Headmaster with Ruby walking on the other side.

Ruby wore her red hood with her more grown up version of the outfit she wore into Mistral years ago, since her figure grow in length so too did her legs show more underneath the combat skirt. Also her corset hugged her chest tighter now displaying a pleasant view of her developed cleavage. Her hair remained tied in the back with a low hanging ponytail while draping at her side.

Pyrrha wore a more unarmored version of her classic outfit, no longer covering her legs and arms were the bronze pauldrons she used to wear, instead there was only tight-fitting leather leggings and arm warmers gifting her with a more traditional and sexy appearance. Her bronze and brown corset was much the same except it had trouble keeping her chest bound due to her development in her breasts, she decided to keep it this way to better spike Jaune’s arousal whenever they were in Beacon together. This lead to discreet escapades in Janitor closets an emptied classrooms, Pyrrha was mischievous when she wanted to be and Jaune loved it. Lastly, her beautiful long flowing red hair was tied up in an overhead ponytail draping down her back completing her sexy battle-hardened warrior woman appearance.

“Yeah, what she said. We were going to meet with Jaune, is this important or something?” Ruby asked perking an innocent eyebrow as they walked into Beacon’s established laboratory in one of the uppermost floors of the building.

“Your husband will be there, there's just something I want to show you first. He and I were talking about this and that until a fun idea came up that seemed outrageous when in fact is a plausible idea.” Ozpin started putting his Scroll to the sliding door’s scanner. Once it cleared him they opened allowing Ozpin to emerge into a spacious high tech looking room that resembled and R&D division in Atlas laboratories.

Pyrrha and Ruby flashed a questioning stare at him from behind until they walked into the lab where their starstruck attention was grabbed by all the high end technology. Ozpin however was simply focused on what was in front of him; a large machine housing three separate human sized pods with large energy tubes connecting the three of them.

“That’s….!” Pyrrha exclaimed feeling a slight jab of alarm when recognizing the pod’s design until Ozpin confirmed for her.

“No, Misses Arc it is not related to any Maidens or aura transference, you need not be alarmed by its appearance. Granted the design is similar because the technology is, but that is not what it is for.” Ozpin reassured to a now visibly relieved Pyrrha letting out a deep breath and looking at it in worry.

“Then, what is it? Because those three big coffins look pretty obviously human sized.” Ruby added until Ozpin stood before the machine and faced them.

“It is a machine of very high importance and capability; it operates in a way that combines two users of exceptional aura and strength into one super being.” He began shocking both Pyrrha and Ruby with this information. “Yes it is quite literally a fusing device capable of transforming two elite huntresses into a single powerful one. It is purely temporary of course, after about a week the effect wears out and you revert back into two separate beings. When combines you share the same thoughts, emotions, personality quirks, etc, as you did when you were two people, and afterward you retain the memories of what you experienced when the fusion wears off. I assure you it is totally safe. Mostly.” Ozpin concluded seeing a nervous pair of redheads eyeing the machine with uncertainty.

“I don’t know, I mean sure the idea is cool and all. Totally reminds me of Dragon Ball Z, but uh what would happen if the ‘fusing’ process doesn’t work out?” Ruby asked nervously.

“You’ll simply remain in your pod unharmed and unchanged,” Ozpin answered allowing Ruby to sigh in relief. “We have perfected this of course and none were harmed or radically altered when volunteering in the testing of it.”

“That does not make us feel any better, but….I believe this will be an eye-opening experience for the both of us to see just how different and compatible we can be.” Pyrrha answered surprising Ruby and Ozpin.

“Pyrrha? You can’t be serious about this. It’s a cool idea and all but I get nervous when it comes mad science stuff like this.” Ruby professed.

“I did say it was completely safe, also I would not call Oobleck and Ironwood’s practice of technology mad science exactly.” Ozpin added earning a pouting glare from Ruby.

“Ruby, we both know we’re like oil and vinegar with each other when it comes to this joint marriage, but now we have an opportunity to see how the other side lives. I trust you and I know you trust me too, I say let’s give this a try and see how it works out. Who knows, we could be the ‘Super Wife’ that’ll have Jaune drooling at the mere sight of us.” Pyrrha offered making Ruby drool at the concept of being a superwoman that’ll make their husband melt.

“Okay! I’ll do it, still kinda nervous though.” Ruby admitted. Pyrrha put a hand to her shoulder nodding her head in agreement.

“That’s alright, I am too.” She said turning her head to the professor next. “Let’s do this here and now, Professor Ozpin.”

Ozpin nodded with a confident smile and directed the two women into the left and right pods, once they got in the hatches lowered sealing shut with Ozpin going behind a terminal console to input some command keys kickstarting it.

!!

The surge of synthetic aura energy manifested within the tubes connecting the pods, both Pyrrha and Ruby closed their eyes and relaxed feeling memories of each other flow into their heads while their bodies glowed.

Ruby winced when seeing Pyrrha’s earlier combat training at the ripe age of nine, how fiercely she fought and came out on top was inspiring to her. Then came the rise to stardom upon winning her first regional tournament at the age of fourteen, then Ruby felt heartbreak when she saw how isolated she’d become because of all the fame. How no one thought they were good enough to even speak with her let alone befriend her, how despairing she felt during those cold years of loneliness. Until Pyrrha felt her spark of hope renew upon first laying eyes on Jaune in Beacon's auditorium, how she instantly felt butterflies in her stomach at seeing him and how excited she felt when he had no idea she was a celebrity. When she was chosen as his partner was the happiest day of her life to date, second only to them finally sealing their love together. She smiled as her body lit up brighter in a red glow.

Pyrrha closed her eyes breathing calmly as she witnessed Ruby’s childhood memories. From the vague visuals of her dearly departed mother Summer, to growing up with Yang serving as her mentor and mother figure. To her terror and fright at the sight of several Beowolves lunging at her and her sister until her uncle Qrow heroically came in slicing the monsters apart saving them. The inspiration Ruby felt that day motivated her to be strong, to protect, to take after her uncle who gladly trained her in the ways of the scythe. A significant memory came when she thwarted Roman’s Dust heist leading to her encounter with Glynda Goodwitch and being passed ahead into Beacon Academy. Then came the meeting of her first ever friend, Jaune, who had pulled her up from the smoking crater outside the building. The budding friendship, the intimate comradery, the shared aspirations for heroism, Ruby found all of it within Jaune eventually leading to her feelings blossoming. The happiest day of her life came when she and Jaune were made an item after her headfirst confession at Pyrrha and Jaune’s special moment. Instead of drama there began their special relationship leading to the marriage in which both redheaded women kissed their husband-to-be right there on the altar. Pyrrha smiled sweetly as her body glowed bright orange.

!

A bright flash of light followed blinding Professor Ozpin, as he shielded his eyes with his arm the two separate women started transforming into living energy together into one being within the central pod. In no time at all a female body was quickly being formed out of the combined energies with pieces of clothing materializing around it. Bright flowing red hair dripped with dark red streaks came billowing out the back of the head, a tall perfectly honed feminine body took shape and with it the steam coming out of the machine obscuring Ozpin’s vision

A loud ‘ding’ noise sounded as the hatch of the center pod opened up. Ozpin swatted away the steam and smoke in front of his eyes to see what came out of it, when he got a good enough look he felt his jaw drop as the experiment’s success revealed the complete and angelic fusion Pyrrha and Ruby; Pyruby!

She stepped out of the pod and there Ozpin took in her unique appearance. She was as tall as Pyrrha yet with a little less muscle and looking more lean and youthful. Her skin was a tone paler than Pyrrha’s regular skin tone yet it looked fresh and perfectly pristine in smooth well conditioned luster. Her chest filled out to a firm DD cup with slimmer waist and slightly wider hips, above the neck however is where the distinctions were really noticeable. Her face was a balanced combination of Ruby’s wide eyes with Pyrrha’s face, her eye colors were a pristine silvery green color that glowed, her hair was the same length and fullness as Pyrrha’s except longer and with dark red tinted color like Ruby’s. Her face looked energetic and wore a jovial smile, her outfit consisted of a Ruby’s red hood over her white corset outfit wearing Pyrrha’s leather thigh highs and arm warmers. All of it made her out to a nearly unrecognizable woman looking beautiful and ready to hunt.

“Ruby? Pyrrha? How do you both feel?” Ozpin asked carefully as he approached the red clad woman.

Pyruby grabbed her hood and threw it back releasing her long lustrous mane of red and crimson hair.

“Fantastic!” She squealed out in a synchronous voice comprised of both Pyrrha and Ruby’s voices with her face contorted joy and excitement. “It feels so good, like receiving a wrapped basket of cookies, a new augmentation for my weapons and ticket to a boat cruise with Jaune! I can’t even begin to describe it, professor!” She gushed earning a soft smile from Ozpin.

“Well it is a newfound experience alright.” He remarked noting she had both Ruby’s energy and childishness and Pyrrha’s caring thoughtful nature.

“Oh I hope all that cookie lust Ruby has will affect my weight, the last thing I want to be is out of shape. I hope Jaune doesn’t notice anything.” She said checking herself out by feeling around her new body.

“I’m sure you’re fine, Misses Arc. By the way, an apt fusion name for you shall be Pyruby, if that is alright.” Ozpin mentioned and the combined redhead nodded.

“It’s perfect, can’t wait to show Jaune this. I’d better go wait for him at home then, so you say this will only last a week right?” Pyruby asked and the Professor nodded.

“Yes, don’t worry once the effect wears off you two will be back to normal and separate again, but for now just enjoy the fruits of this newfound experience with your husband.”

“Will do! Thanks, Professor!” Pyruby said brightly as she rushed out the laboratory heading for home.

*******

Jaune arrived at his doorstep again sighing tiredly as he just had a rough day teaching a younger group of students the finer points of Dust ammo crafting.

“Jeez, that Max is one hell of a troublemaker alright. I wish Nikki and Neil didn’t always play along with his shenanigans, but well compared to everything else I’ve done in my life this is nothing that I can’t handle. Now all I need is a nice hot bath and some comfy cuddling time with my two favorite redheads.” Jaune said to himself as he turned the key and walked into his house.

He looked around noticing nothing was on save for a light upstairs in his bedroom, he peered into the kitchen noticing neither of the two were there leading him to assume they were either outside in the garden or the training field. He drew that conclusion until seeing a mess of cookie related ingredients strewn about all over the kitchen counter.

‘Huh, I guess Ruby must’ve been making cookies again. Maybe she has something naughty in mind with those or she could just be having her usual snacktime with those before going to bed.’ He noted with a shrug and started heading upstairs expecting to walk into a nice warm shower.

After opening his bedroom door Jaune came upon a sight that made his eyes pop out in excitement; there on the surface of the master bed lay a beautiful redheaded woman posing provocatively while being completely naked. She had long billowing red hair styled in crimson dark tint and had been simultaneously eyeing him with a glowing pair of silvery green eyes that pierced into his very soul. Next to her thighs there was a bowl full of rich creamy cookie dough and sticking out of her ass was Pyrrha's favorite vibrator bearing Jaune’s personal symbol of the twin crescents emblazoned on it.

“What the-! W-who are you?” He blurted out feeling his cheeks go red at her nude form and unparalleled beauty. His face zipped left and right looking to see if either of his two wives were hiding believing it to be a prank of some sort.

While he did this the redheaded woman got up from the bed and sashayed over to him. She draped her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled herself up close giggling with flirtatious excitement.

“Jaune. It’s me, or rather us; your wives combined into one.” She said in a dual voice made up of both of his wives voices which shocked him to his core until he examined her up close.

“Ruby? P-Pyrrha?” He asked astonished as she nodded her head.

She had definitely had Pyrrha’s flawless figure with the exception of a slimmer waist and bigger breasts. Her face reminded him of Ruby’s except shaped more like Pyrrha’s with the exception of having his second wife’s bright spirited eyes. Her hair color consisted of both red and dark tint coupled with Pyrrha’s traditional blazing red color as it all hangs loosely around her back. It was until now that he finally pieced it all together.

“No, way. You….you two actually fused? You’re a single person now? How?” He asked dumbfounded and bewildered.

Pyruby nodded in confirmation and pulled him into a deep sensual kiss easing his confusion. The instant Jaune felt her pry apart his lips and slide her tongue in, in the exact way Pyrrha and Ruby usually do it, had been proof enough for him.

Closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her shoulders Jaune pulled her into his body returning the kiss with equally heated fervor. The two hummed inside each other’s mouths as they made out standing up in the bedroom in front of the bed. Pyruby’s hands started roaming around his broad backside feeling up all his muscles and relaxing him with tender fingers massaging his body.

After about a few minutes of their frenzied oral exchange they broke off leaving each other breathless staring into the eyes of one another. Jaune was still in utter disbelief and surprise that he was now making love to the combined form of his two wives, but there in Pyruby’s silvery green irises he saw them both staring back at him proving it. He felt Pyruby’s right hand reach around and guide his left arm over to her buttocks, Jaune started feeling it up with the virbtaor still sticking out. He massaged her ass for a few seconds, making Pyruby moan deeply in the process until eventually working his palm around the flat surface of the device. Getting a decent grip he gently nudged it in deeper creating a sharp shuddering sigh of elation straight out of Pyruby’s mouth.

“Mmmm, you know just what I like alright. Many of my sweet spots are about the same as before with the addition of whichever weak points Ruby’s body had on her. Care to test them all out and make me scream, Jaune? This is a present for you after all; a two for one wife bargain special.” She purred in her dual voice sending Jaune’s state of arousal through the roof leading to him once again grabbing the sides of her face and smothering her lips hungrily with his own.

The two made out once again having tongues slide in and out of each other’s hot mouths eventually bringing themselves to land on top of the bed together still draped in each other’s arms. Pyruby started hastily removing all of Jaune’s clothing from his body unveiling more of his handsomely toned form until there was nothing left but a pair of Pumpkin Pete boxers. This made her giggle in mirthful delight once she saw them, she quickly removed that piece of fabric too and switched Jaune’s position so that he now laid on his back facing up. After tugging his boxers along his legs and tossing them away Pyruby freed up his ten inch erection before pressing her face up to it and kissing up his shaft tenderly.

Feeling her mouth water, twice as much now, Pyruby reached for the bowl of cookie dough and scooped up a handful so she could lather it all over the head of his dick. Jaune shuddered when feeling the cool creaminess of the dough coat the head of his meat making it look like an ice cream cone.  When Pyruby stopped she kept her fingers dirty with the sweet tasting gunk, tasting some of it herself, before gripping his shaft with her hands. Jaune winced pleasurably as she started pumping up and down the skin of his dick making him groan loudly in short breaths.

“Hhhaa ooohhh! Pyrrha! I mean Ruby, I mean-doh!” Jaune was silenced by one of Pyruby’s fingers pressing up against his lips.

“Shhh shhh, don’t worry about what to call me, honey. ‘Sweetheart’ is perfectly fine with me until you get used to the name. For right now…..just sit back and enjoy.” She said removing her finger and parting open her mouth allowing her tongue to worm free licking up all around his dick scraping each dabble of cookie dough off of it.

Jaune started moaning faster with his chest heaving slightly, Pyruby’s tongue strongly pressed into the surface of his bulbous head licking him clean of the dough before scraping it into her mouth tasting it.

She brought out her tongue again to curl it and lather it all over his tip taking her time tasting it while simultaneously stroking his shaft using her slicked hands. Pyruby then pursed her lips around the edge of the crow before finally engulfing in the whole head inside into her mouth. Jaune felt her throat humming warmly on his flesh with moans of tastiness before beginning to pump herself up and down the length making to lubricate every inch with her wet lips.

Tilting his head back and moaning loudly Jaune relished the feeling of his length becoming smothered by the wet spongy passage of Pyruby’s throat. Much like Pyrrha herself, this amalgamation of his two wives knew just much energy to put into her mouth to make her husband melt. Jaune’s fingers clenched the sheets beneath his body tightly as she started feverishly sliding her throat hungrily up and down his length squeezing her lips extra tightly as they glided back and forth along his shaft. Pyruby hummed in satisfying taste and sexual hunger as she, repeatedly bobbed her face on his dick in rampant suctions.

Her lustrous red hair tousled and tossed along with her head movements as she continued this treatment for minutes to come. Arc girth pushed into her gullet over and over resulting in loud slurping noises of oral flesh. Her hands held themselves around his base tightly rubbing in soft choking motions while occasionally pumping up and down his shaft for extra suction. Jaune noted she was slurping it the same way Ruby does whenever she eats an ice cream cone or blows him under the table during dinner sometimes. His eyes glazed downward to peer at her from his angle and for an instant he saw the visual of Ruby there in Pyruby’s place fellating him, but the optical illusion shifted back into Pyruby’s beautifully angelic form bobbing her head rampantly into his groin. Much like Ruby when she took her time with an ice cream cone, Pyruby deliberately took long slow sucks all the way until she reached the top before plunging all the way back down. Jaune grimaced as he felt the tightness of her mouth trail up until finally popping off, he nearly came was left lying there breathless as she ceased.

“Don’t want to let it out just yet, that just for a warm up, honey.” She said in her dual synchronous voice and pulled herself off to prowl over on to the bed like a lioness.

Pyruby placed herself on her palms and knees wriggling her buttocks tauntingly at her husband. Jaune knelt by her side and pressed his right hand into the vibrator still wedged deep into her ass, grabbing around the flattered edge he started jerking it around like a joystick bringing the redhead heightened levels of utter bliss!

“Aaaahh!! Mmmnn!!! Oooh!” Pyruby mewled and wiggled her buttocks grinding it against her husband's legs while Jaune continued rotating the knub. She was sweaty with sensations and feeling closer to cumming right there on the bed as he continued this for several more minutes before turning her onto her back.

Now lying in missionary position she was prepared for Jaune to slide his monster of a penis into her snatch until she saw him grab her legs by the thighs and raise them into the air bringing her ass up with them. He reached for the nub of the vibrator wedged into her ass, played with it a little by rotating it inside her anus, then yanked it out leaving her to howl a shrill cry of pleasure. After it was pulled out Jaune beheld the glorious sight of her slightly stretched out anal canal ready for his insertion. Before he did anything Jaune first reached over to the bowl of creamy cookie dough and scooped up a thick batch of the delectable substance. He surprised Pyruby with what he did next; he placed his hand over her enlarged breasts and started lathering it all over each of them causing her on contact..

‘Eeeee! He’s being spontaneous! I wonder what he’ll do next!’ The Ruby part of her squealed in delight from inside her head. ‘I believe that it should be obvious, Ruby, but I am still very intrigued by his change of tactics.’ The Pyrrha part of her said within their mind.

Mewling with a lip bitten smile after feeling his hands grope her large tits in tandem, Pyruby curled her back along the bedspread and wrapped her ankles around his shoulders in response. Unfortunately for her Jaune had finished massaging her chest leaving them caked in dough moving on to the next step. During her enjoyment of his hands fondling her tits she had not noticed Jaune lining up his penis with the hole of her anus as it drifted slowly into the cleft of her buttocks. He channeled all his strength into his hips and plunged himself in sheathing all of his meat deep inside of Pyruby’s buttocks!

“Nnnhggg!! Haaah!!” She mewled out in pleasure and slight pain once Jaune pushed five of his ten inches of thick phallic girth into her anus. He wasted no time in slamming himself hard into her buttcheeks, so too did her body start bouncing along the bed in sync with Jaune’s thrusts!

He had held her legs up by the ankles letting them rest over his shoulders steadying his grip on her body as he savagely pumped his cock in and out of her perfectly supple ass! Pyruby squealed out loud in shrill dual voice moans while she writhed about below along the bed. She felt twice as much pleasure in her fused form resulting in her body feeling intense wave after wave of it with intensity courtesy of her husband driving his length into her ass. Steadily Jaune rolled his hips into her frame making her feel all of it while also picking up speed!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!

Pyruby felt her dough covered chest heave and rise as she felt wave after wave of pleasure flood into her body, but that all changed once she felt Jaune hunch himself over so that he himself was closer to her chest. This resulted in her legs dangling into the air with his dick still savagely pounding into her asshole! She pondered what he would do next until he suddenly latched his lips onto one of her dough covered breasts then started sucking on it exuberantly.

“Hhhaggghh!!” She cried out in ecstasy as she felt her lover pull and suck on her large breasts. Jaune was expert enough to continue ramming into her buttocks with precision and steady force while also nibbling on her dough covered breast.

Pyruby felt twice as much euphoria than when she was two separate girls, being that both Pyrrha and Ruby were very sensitive when it came to breasts. This made her gush start gushing right there on the spot with her cunt spraying out cum all over Jaune’s waist! Her buttocks clenched down and her body wriggled around in a gushing climax causing him to pull up from her chest with a deep moan as he had ramed his length all the way in before letting out a rush of semen into her bowels!

With loud throbbing pulses Jaune pumped a thick batch of semen directly into Pyruby’s anus sending her off one more time in between until he pulled out to lay on the side with her. The fusion redhead lay there panting with a deliriously wide smile on her face as semen pooled from underneath her buttocks.

“That was….amazing!” She breathed out in her synchronous voice. “I could really get used to this.” She added turning her head to the side to see Jaune smiling back at her knowingly.

“It’ll be a fun week alright, but right now let’s see what else you’re sensitive of.” He tested seeing Pyruby smirk.

*********

Not long after did the two go at it again with Jaune sitting upright with Pyruby bouncing up and down his lap in seated position slamming herself up and down his cock while having her arms draped around his neck kissing him. The batch of cookie dough between their lips being exchanged via tongue work as the happy couple made out like it were their second honeymoon.

Pyruby’s glossy goddess like form bounced and slammed up and down his waist with legs crossed around his backside repeatedly feeling his steel hard ten inch erection burrow repeatedly into her womb! Jaune pushed and pressed it against the wall of her cervix in loud hammering upward thrusts making her moan within his mouth while he massaged one of her breasts into his hand. They were both dirty with sweat and cookie dough and Pyruby was easily feeling twice as many sensations within her fused body. She felt like she were in paradise.

“MMmnnh!! Mmuuaahh!!” She moaned out between breathy tongue swathing kisses just when she started rolling herself in back and forth motion along Jaune’s body.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Jaune continued fucking her in this position for nearly an hour more when he felt Pyruby’s body to shake with impending climax, the amalgamation woman pulled off of his mouth to let out a deep guttural moan when beginning to feel her body seize up. Clasping her arms tightly around his broad backside Pyruby came with a thundering orgasmic bliss that had her vaginal muscles squeeze and pull on his erect length causing him to cum as well!

“Aah! Here it comes, honey!” Jaune shouted out and pulled himself up bucking his hips upward into Pyruby’s body before letting out another thick deluge of cum deep into the recesses of her cunt!

Pyruby moaned loudly in shrill orgasmic trills after she felt her husband’s semen pool by the gallon into her womb! She clutched onto him tightly daring to never let go as their bodies writhed together in orgasmic bliss until eventually ceasing.

Once Pyruby finished panting post climax she pulled herself to wrap her lovely lips around Jaune’s for a romantically slow make out session there in dirty afterglow of their lovemaking.

“ I-no We love you, Jaune. For now and forever.” Pyruby declared in a breathy passionate voice after pulling off his mouth.

Jaune just chuckled happily and leaned forward touching his forehead to hers before responding in the same way.

“Yeah, I love you girls too, both of you so very much. I’m never letting go.” He whispered romantically wrapping his arms around her shoulders hearing her sigh in happiness before pulling themselves into another heated embrace once more.

*********

As the week went by so too did their happy couple’s adventures in experimenting with Pyruby’s fused form follow. From baking cookies and pigging out on them Ruby style to training hardcore down in the training room wearing nothing but skin tight sportswear. Jaune and Pyruby did much, whenever they didn’t throw themselves at each other to engage in spontaneous sex courtesy of their sex drives going on overdrive. The trio were initially frisky and sexually to begin with, Pyruby being a fused form multiplied that effect which meant training often involved the two resting naked on the matted floor.

While working at Beacon however, both Pyrrha’s and Ruby’s classes merged into one for the week with Pyruby teaching a combined balance of both their lessons that taught the students well, although they were still weirded out by the fact she was a fusion of both their teachers. Although Ozpin will admit that the learning process became more streamlined and thus was deemed effective, he considered proposing this idea more often, namely between partners of the same sex. Blake and Yang, Coco and Velvet, Weiss and Nora, all came to mind.

Whenever they were back in the bedroom Jaune managed to master stroking all of Pyruby’s sweet spots turning the girl into a moaning mess under the sheets, he’d often follow up with plowing her sweet supple ass making her scream his name before cumming! Pyruby was left in sexed out on the bed shortly after with a wide satisfied smile on her face.

Then came the last day when Pyruby suddenly split back into both Pyrrha and Ruby while in the middle of cooking dinner. Both women were surprised yet exhilarated in  being back in their regular bodies, but found the experience to be very wild and enjoyable. So much so that they wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime later.

When Jaune came home and discovered them he pulled each of his loving wives into his arms kissing each of them on the mouth being happy they were alright after such a bizarre experiment.

“Sure, we may do this again, but for right now I’m just happy having my two normal wives to hold into each of my arms.” He declared making the girls coo in heartfelt happiness right before they tackled onto the ground and started stripping for sex.

“We love you too, Jaune!” They said in unison as though coordinated through the experience.

It was safe to say they aren't as competitive or divided like they were before.

**The End of Chapter One**

To be continued….

 


End file.
